Needless Sacrifice
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: Saving Aramis requires reminiscing the past. The question is: Can Milady win over herself and do something long forgotten in order to help the ones she loves? Read and find out. Please don't forget to leave reviews :)


Milady de Winter felt her lips twitch into a small grimace of disgust as she approached an old tavern. She would do anything to avoid begging Sarazin and his people to help her one last time. If someone had asked her to do so a couple of days ago, she would have refused without thinking twice. However, she had no other choice right now. Rochefort had poisoned the king and was doing his best to become the most powerful man in France, while Aramis and the Queen's lives were in danger. The situation was getting worse day by day, danger claiming every nook and cranny of the country, surrounding it with darkness. Milady had promised the musketeers to help Aramis leave Paris for a while, before their majesties' relationship was settled. She had to admit asking Sarazin for help wasn't the wisest decision. She had to admit he wasn't a bundle of honesty but she was sure the marksman would be safe with him and his people. Truth to be told she was doing it for Athos in the first place. She had seen his pleading eyes, begging her to save his brother, the broken look on his face when no one's plan seemed to be the best option. They had been sitting in an awkward silence when an idea stuck in her clever head, swiftly turning into a good plan. Everything was easy: As Sarazin was planning to go to Rouen, he could take the marksman with him as a merchant. It would happen at night when no one would see them leaving the city. Sarazin was clever enough to arrange everything as quietly as possible so that Aramis would have no problem at all. She had always valued her former master's skills and wit, the famous tricks he used to rob people and appear innocent, never raising suspicion. Now he was the perfect solution. Aramis would have to adjust the role of a merchant for a few months but he would be fine. Well, he would try to be fine if he wanted to live one more day…

Stepping inside, her emerald eyes darted around the noisy, disheveled room, spotting a familiar silhouette sitting near a huge fireplace, having a tight grip around a young woman's narrow waist as she was busy wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Leave us alone". – Milady ordered the woman, taking a seat in front of Sarazin whose lips quickly adjusted a sly smile.

"Oh, her majesty is back, I see. Came to take your rightful place next to your king, my dear?"

Milady rolled her eyes at his stupid remark, taking a sip from the nearest cup, gathering her thoughts. Was it the right decision? Would he help them? Even if he agreed to do that, he would definitely ask for something she could never afford or wouldn't want to afford.

"Don't be a fool. I need to talk to you and it's urgent, so if you have enough common sense, you'll listen to me". – One of her hands brushed against the dagger hidden in her skirt, readying for a possible violent response. She hadn't forgotten their previous encounter which didn't end well at all. Sarazin would definitely make her pay for everything he had lost because of her.

"I have common sense and that's exactly why I am not going to listen to you or accept your offer. After all, what makes you think I will want to even look at you after everything you've done?"

"So friendly as always". – Milady muttered sarcastically, playing with her cup. He seemed quite angry. She had to be careful. Very careful.

"What else do you expect from me? Kiss your feet?"

"No, just listen".

"I am all ears".

"I need help".

"Of course you do. Or else you wouldn't remember your old good master, would you?"

"Shut up and let me continue".

"As my lady desires".

Milady glared at him for some seconds before continuing.

"I've heard you are selling goods. A friend of mine needs to leave Paris immediately. Can you take him with you as a merchant?"

A sharp bark of laughter filled the room, making everyone flinch instinctively. Sarazin laughed until tears streamed down his cheeks, blurring his vision. Milady waited patiently, fuming inside. What did she say so funny? What right did he have to laugh at her? Well, it didn't matter right now. She had more important problem to solve.

"First of all", - Sarazin began when he finally calmed down. – "Since when do you have friends? Second of all, I am not a merchant. Third of all, you are truly a fool if you think I am going to help you for free".

"Oh, I'll pay you as much as you wish". – She waved her hand dismissively, wishing he could just say "yes".

"I didn't mean money, Sunflower".

Milady's blood froze in her veins for a moment, heart thudding and pounding in her chest like a frightened bird, roaring in her ears like drums, almost blurring her vision. She knew what he meant. It wasn't money he was after, but her. Milady was well aware of the fact that he wanted his "sunflower" back. He used to call her that once. "You are shinning like the sun and you are beautiful like a flower". – He used to tell her when she was a child, never failing to make her smile against her will. It made her feel special then, different from every other girl in Sarazin's group. She was. She was beautiful, smart, witty and very tricky, always in the center of men's attention, shadowing other girls' beauty. Everyone used to be jealous of her, trying their best to get rid of her. She remembered how one of them put poison in her cup, almost succeeding in killing her. Thank god Sarazin called her at that moment and she left the room without drinking the liquid. Remembering it all felt so disgusting right now, especially when she really wanted to change and become a better person. She had to admit her change depended on Athos and only on him. He had turned her into his beautiful Anne once, making her discover all the good sides she had been hiding all those years. She was sure he would definitely manage to it for the second time, as well. He would. He really would. He would disappoint her. She wouldn't let him disappoint her. Not again.

"What do you want?" – She asked, finding her voice.

"You know what I want".

"Care to enlighten me?"

"God! Years of idleness has affected your brain greatly, Sunflower".

"Stop this nonsense and tell me what exactly you want".

"You'll have to work for me again".

Milady shut her eyes tightly, balling her fists at her sides. She didn't want to become his slave once again. She really didn't. Working for Sarazin meant killing herself, her dreams and her plans. Moreover, she would lose all her chances with Athos. She couldn't tell him anything. If she did, he would definitely prevent her from sacrificing herself for Aramis' well-being. She knew him well enough to be sure of his actions.

"Ask something else".

"What? Money? I have plenty. A lover? I am a free man. A maid? I don't need one. So what else do you offer?"

Milady couldn't answer that. He had everything he needed. There was nothing she could offer to satisfy his interests and desires besides her body. And even that he wouldn't use for himself but for other men. Those disgusting kings of violence, having no respect for any alive creature in the world, let alone women. They usually considered women as pounds of flesh they needed to beat until their victims lost the sense of reality and their own hands were sore from it. She hated them for it and she hated Sarazin more for making poor girls suffer like that.

"If you agree, I'll arrange everything in the blink of an eye. That dear "friend" of yours will be out of Paris before dusk".

"All right". – She sighed, running a hand across her face. – "But you have to promise he'll be safe or I'll kill you with my own bare hands, understand?"

"Your wish is my command, Milady. I knew you'd come around. Meet me before Aramis leaves and we can talk about this more thoroughly. You know where to find me".

Milady nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath to steady herself. It cost her more than she had thought it would but it was definitely worth it. She would do anything to see her husband happy and relieved even if it meant sacrificing herself.

"For Athos, for Athos, for Athos!" – Her mind kept screaming over and over again as she left the room, finding her horse quickly and leaving Paris for god knew how long.

* * *

The musketeers, the Queen, Constance and Treville were staying at the nearest convent, eating food and waiting for Milady anxiously.

"Where on earth is she? She must be here already". – Porthos complained.

"I told you she can't be trusted. Why do you never listen to me?" – The Gascon grumbled, glaring at Athos who quickly avoided his gaze.

"Relax, gentlemen. I am sure she's on her way. Just be a little patient, will you?" – Aramis sighed, playing with the feather on his hat. To be honest, he was a bit worried, too. What if Milady had betrayed them? What if she had told Rochefort or the king everything? His days would be truly numbered if she did. There would be no chance to save his head if the whole Paris found out his and the Queen's secret. He shuddered at the thought. No, it wouldn't happen. She wouldn't do that or so he thought. Milady de Winter was a dangerous woman. She couldn't be trusted. And yet for Athos… Oh, he hoped she would do it at least for Athos if no one else. Although the two had hurt each other more times than Aramis had seen the sunrise but still he knew they loved each other and would do anything for one another if the need arose.

"I agree with Aramis. Let's wait for a little while. She can't betray us after all she's done for you".

"Let's just pray she won't get us hanged". – D'artagnan muttered, pressing a quick kiss on Constance's forehead, earning a smile from her.

"Such a pessimist". –Treville remarked, finally getting a word in.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until they heard the sound of a horse's hooves. Everyone's eyes lit up as soon as they saw Milady stepping inside the room with a frown on her face. Before anyone could utter a word, she took a seat beside Athos and poured a generous amount of water in his cup, drinking it greedily. Athos watched her with a mixture of concern and amusement. She looked cute with messy hair and frowny lips. However, he saw something in his eyes he couldn't name but he didn't like it at all. He felt like she had gone through a lot during the past few hours of her trip.

"Everything's settled". – She said after a good twenty seconds of silence, not missing the relieved looks that had followed the statement.

"How did you…" – The Queen began but Milady cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. An old friend of mine has arranged everything. Aramis will leave today evening".

"But I don't want to be a merchant". – The marksman complained.

"If you have a better idea, feel free to tell us". – Milady snapped at him. She had been through a lot to help him and now he was ruining their plan. She was ready to strangle him with her hands but Athos quickly put a hand on her arm, steadying her nerves.

"It will be only for a few months. Then the situation will get better and you'll be able to come back". – The swordsman explained calmly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one takes your place".

"Such a comfort, captain. Thank you".

"All right, as we don't have to worry about anything for a while, let's rest and then pack everything for Aramis". – Constance suggested and everyone agreed, too tired to resist such a tempting offer.

They were still sleeping peacefully when Athos felt someone moving around the room, clearly searching for something. He blinked a few times, struggling to resist his closing eyes.

"Who is it?" – He croaked with closed eyes, suppressing a yawn. Suddenly, to his great surprise, he felt warm, gentle fingers caressing his messy hair, calming him down. Athos didn't need to open his eyes to see who it was. He felt the smell of her perfume and recognized her touch. A small smile appeared on his lips, giving him a cute expression. He liked it far too much to resist, so before he could ask anything, sleep claimed his senses. The last thing he heard was "sleep well, my love" and felt a light kiss on his lips after which everything went black.

* * *

Milady felt her knees going weak as a tall building ("Castle of Joy as Sarazin called it) greeted her vision. She had to admit she wasn't really fond of the place. On the contrary, it held so many dreadful memories that she felt sick while remembering them. She hated it and its owner with passion, wishing she could destroy them both. Sadly, her hands were tied and the only thing that prevented her from doing so was her husband's sad eyes which she kept picturing in her head. Athos would be broken if she betrayed him again. He would never forgive her if she killed his another brother.

"Ah, here you are, Sunflower" – Sarazin greeted her cheerfully as soon as she stepped her foot in.

"I don't have time for your games, Sarazin, just tell me what you want from me".

"Not in the mood, I see". – He said, mocking offence.

Milady glared at him. He sighed and led her to a semi-dark room decorated with black curtains and rugs. There were several tables full of different dishes on both sides of the room, giving the room an entirely different appearance from its original one. If you looked at it, you'd think it was a ballroom full of guests and happiness. Instead, it was a brothel where all kinds of men had gathered to pick their favorite flowers from the garden. Milady spotted seven girls standing in line with frightened expressions, shivering in their thin clothes. The cardinal's former assassin felt her stomach churn as she realized they were Sarazin's victims. He often did that in the past. Drugged girls and brought them to his brothel, threating and insulting them, never letting poor ones out of his sight until they were tired of attempting to run. He enjoyed playing with them. Enjoyed a lot. Every new victim meant new money. After all, who wouldn't want to get more income?

"Get in the line". – He ordered her, gesturing at the girls. She went and stood beside a young brunette with shining brown eyes. She was trembling and shaking, her body covering with goose bumps from time to time. Milady suspected it wasn't only from the cold air surrounding them.

She watched Sarazin taking his rightful place in the center of the room, obviously readying himself for a speech. An old habit of his.

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention?" – He asked, clapping his hands like a child. As soon as he got what he wanted, he went on: - "It's a great honor to welcome you to my humble "party". These birds", – He pointed at the line – "Are all at your service. You just have to say a word and choose one of them. Trust me, they are all able to fit in your standards. However, they are expensive, too. So, if at least one of you is generous enough to afford this little pleasure for himself, he'll definitely be an active participant today". – Sarazin's speech ended with loud cheers. Men clapped their hands restlessly, roaring, laughing, whistling, expressing their enthusiasm in every possible way. Sarazin grinned, rubbing his hands in excitement. Today was going to be his day.

"Now", - He went on, going towards the girls who shivered upon his approach. – "How much will you pay for…" – He walked along the line, touching every girl to decide which one to choose. Milady's heart stopped beating in her chest for a moment when he approached her and ran a hand through her hair. She barely managed to stay still and avoid vomiting on his shoes. His touch felt so disgusting that it made her skin prickle.

"For a beautiful Milady de Winter? She's the best in the line, so be generous. The more generous you'll be to me, the more generous she'll be to you".

There was a brief silence before one of them spoke:

"A hundred livres!"

A second later another one made a decision.

"Two hundred livres!"

"Three hundred livres!"

Sarazin was clapping and laughing like a mad man, his happiness having no bounds. It was the most profitable day in all his wrenched life. Before Milady, no one had been generous enough to satisfy his passion for money and power. Now he had both of them and it was all thanks to her.

"Nothing". – Everyone froze for a second as soon as someone's rich voice filled the room. Milady couldn't believe her ears. Was he really here? But how? He was asleep when she left, wasn't he? She made sure he was sleeping before she left the convent and how come he was here now? No, it wasn't Athos. She was imagining things.

Sarazin turned to the stranger whose eyes were promising nothing good.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur but I don't think you understand the rules".

"I understand very well". – Athos said, raising his voice. His eyes met Milady's for a moment. She was staring at him wide-eyed, clearly astonished by his arrival. With one last glance, Athos turned to the men, eyeing them for a good thirty seconds before breaking the silence:

"Gentlemen, please accept my most sincere and humble apologies for ruining your pleasant "evening adventures". However, due to the unfortunate set of circumstances, I came here to defend my wife's honor".

With those words, he walked to Milady and wrapped his cloak around her trembling shoulders, pulling her close to him. She snuggled her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, letting out a sigh of relief. He was here. He came for her. She was safe now.

"Who the hell are you to come here and defend a whore's honor?" – Sarazin had about a second to brace himself for the loud sound that echoed through the room and the sharp pain that claimed his jaw and nose sooner than he could blink. He clutched bleeding nose, screaming and spitting, letting out a stream of foul words and threats.

"Don't you dare to insult my wife or any other woman ever again, you bastard or else you'll have to deal with my fencing skills next time". – Athos said, voice dangerously quiet. Milady knew that voice. She could tell he meant each and every word he had said.

"She's a whore, a murderer and..." – Sarazin protested but Athos cut him off harshly.

"And countess Anne De La Fere, my wife. How dare you insult an honest woman with a clear reputation?! I won't let it slide so easily".

Before Sarazin could come to his senses, the door opened and Treville, Porthos and D'artagnan barged in with swords in their hands, scaring the guests away.

"Party's over, gentlemen!" – D'artagnan yelled, punching a tall bald man, sending him flying across the room.

"We are sorry to interrupt but the rules have changed". – Porthos added, torturing his own victim with a small grin.

They finished everything in about ten minutes. Sarazin appeared to have absolutely no experience with swords so Athos finished him off quickly, plunging his sword straight into the man's heart. The guests left in hurry, not wishing to die for a simple reason. Porthos, D'artagnan and Treville handled the girls, while Athos was left to deal with Milady.

"You shouldn't have done that". – He whispered quietly, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, I should. I had to save him even if it meant sacrificing myself".

"Your sacrifice was needless".

"You think so?"

"Anne…"

"What? You should be happy. I saved your brother. He'll be on his way very soon".

"No, he won't" – Athos sighed, running a hand through his unruly curls. Milady suddenly felt the urge to caress them but ignored it, focusing on more important problem.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Sarazin's men aren't going anywhere".

"But how?"

"When I woke up and saw you moving in the room, I heard that you said Sarazin's name and got interested. The name seemed familiar so I decided to investigate. One of the sister's appeared to be his victim. He had seduced her and left her with no money and shelter, so she went to a convent. She told me many things about him, including his passion for money and violence. Then Porthos and D'artagnan found out that his men weren't going anywhere. They even managed to gain information about Sarazin's whereabouts. Then I remembered that you went somewhere and figured out you were with him. Well, you know the rest".

"And it all happened in such short time?" – She asked, still in shock.

"The whole France knows him. It didn't take long to find the right person who could tell us everything".

"It appears he lied to me". – She muttered, balling her fists in anger.

"Yes. Well, he got what he deserved for that".

"What about Aramis?"

"He'll stay at the convent for a month or two. No one knows he's there anyway".

"As far as I know he wants to be a monk".

"Aramis and a monk? I'd rather believe in the cardinal's reincarnation".

"And her majesty?"

"She'll return to Paris to save her reputation. The king will definitely listen to her this time. I've heard he misses her and wants her back. It's a great opportunity to settle things between them".

"Thank you for everything". – She smiled, staring at him lovingly. Athos leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly yet passionately. Milady wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, letting herself get surrounded by his warmth. She had missed him. She had missed him more than she would admit, craving for his presence more than anything else. Now he was here. She was with him and everything would be all right. She was sure of that.


End file.
